spread my wings
by benjyboi
Summary: shinn and stellar lives happily but,theres this tall man named nick and claims to be engaged to stellar...continued on 4th chap
1. living happily

Yo guys sup?

If this story sucks just comment n be nice k cos its my first time!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LIVING HAPPILY**

2 years have passed after the final war and I stay with lacus and kira in orb now……while cagalli and athrun is at **PLANTS **having their honeymoon!

Well back in orb all goes well ,(cagalli's best friend from the states is now the sub representative)kira and lacus are married lacus baring a child for 5 months all ready.

but me well…after the war I started to try to kill my self by pointing a magnum loaded with bullets at my head ,crashing into walls ,jumping of windows and so on….

Kira as usual watches me like a …whatever….manages to stop me from getting killed and so on…

One day while lacus was at the hospital, _I think im gonna take a nice walk down the street better tell kira first…._i grabbed my water bottle, pencils, drawing block and set off…..

While taking a stroll down the street cliffs caught my eye and _reminded me of… stellar the innocent child like cute little girl I saved, she was totally harmless it was just that people forced to fight wich made her deadly…._I snapped back out of a daze and continued the stroll….

I sat down on the soft clean sand , stared at the ocean giving me flashbacks of me and stellar and why she loved it…_wow the oceans so peace full so wide so calm no wonder stellar loved it._

'hey shinn care if I join you' yelled a familiar voice, the voice was Kira's he jumped down patted my head and sat beside me.

'mind if I see your sketch pad?'kira asked

'erm sure…'I handed him my sketch pad full of beautiful drawings of my friends the ocean and or coarse stellar.

'wow u should join the drawing club man! Nah just joking with ya, so who is this stellar girl?'

_should I tell him I mean he would laugh at me ,cause she an extended and im not…but cagalli grew up as a natural while athrun is a coordinator and now their married. Ok here you go shinn!_

'ok well it all started a few hours before sting ,stellar and auol(I dunno how to spell his name)stole the 3 new MS ,I bumped into stellar but then I didn't know her yet and I …sort of grouped her bre… you get what I mean right. That was the first time we met, then there was once where the Minerva alighted at one of the bases and I took my motorbike out and stopped by the cliff and I saw stellar again just that she was dancing..'

**BACK AT PLANT**

'hey athrun honey how is shinn doing now since stellar is well…dead?'

'not so good cags kira n lacus told me that he tried to kill himself!'

'oh my gosh that's bad !he needs counseling man!'cagalli said looking into athruns emerald orbs.

'well honey you should get some rest now you have to be prepared for tomorrow..'he said while he tugged the blanket up to her chin.

'huh…. For what reason and its only 12pm!'she protested

'lets just say shinn would be real happy about this…'replied her husband in a hushed tone giving her a goodnight kiss and turned off the lights.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wellthat's the first chap next one would be a better one if…YOU COULD PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading anyway. BB got to study for exams.


	2. meeting something new part 1

Hi guys I just got this idea from watching TV ! pls RnR

Thx!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**STELLAR'S CLONE**

Ring a ring bling bling shingy ring ring ding dong put!(do not try to pronounce this)athruns alarm clock sounded and he jumped up out of surprise.

He turned his head to his left to find his true love sleeping peacefully by the bed he tugged up the blanket and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

_Todays gonna be stressful…hope cags can take it…_

Soon later cagalli woke up _hey where the hell is athrun! he better be somewhere here!_

'**ATHRUN! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!'**

her voice filled the entire mansion and athrun fell to the floor in shock THUMP!

'im in the kitchen you pig! I wonder how you sleep so much!' he teased

cagalli stomped into the kitchen like a mad bull ,saw athrun put her hands on her hips and began to do her puppy face….(I know she doesn't do it but just imagine she does!)

'oh please not the puppy face!oh my eyes my poor little eyes!and stop yelling im just making breakfast!'

cagalli giggled 'hey hun I thought it was my turn not yours?' she hugged athrun and put her soft smooth head on his shoulder..

'ah never mind anyway we gonna be late come on get changed and eat your breakfast!'

'huh? why cant we enjoy ourselves at home?' she asked while she cocked a evil eyebrow as she gave him a light kiss on his cheeks.

'don't you remember we got to meet my friend, you didn't listen to me last night did you?' he said while preparing the table.

'oh yah!better get changed' she giggled and ran up the stairs.

'hey! WEAR THE EMERALD COCKTAIL DRESS I BOUGHT YOU!'the blue haired coordinator yelled as he ate his breakfast.

Soon in about 3 minutes a beautiful amber eyed lady walked rather … angrily down the stairs.

'wow don't you just look HOT in that dress, your hair really blends with it!the emerald eyed man teased.

'you big fat idiot ,How many times have I told you I don't like to where cocktail dresses!'

'nah im just complimenting you ,am I making you cry if yes then im so sorry…'

'WHY YOU LITTLE…!'

athrun grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the door.

**BACK IN ORB**

'now where was I kira?'

'the dancing part you fool!' the brown haired pilot yelled.

'oh yah sorry about that, so now she was dancing blah blah blah yabber yabber yabber'(im trying to kill time man)

'whoa you managed to see her round things !you are one lucky pervert! And lacus doesn't even let me sleep beside her!'kira felt jealousy go through his brain.

'DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DONG DING DONG' mayus cell phone sounded, 'oh better answer it.' he opened the phone and read the SMS.it said:hey shinn come to PLANTS this coming Saturday someone's waiting for you there go to my mansion and I will meet you there! BTW take ORB's shuttle there..'

_huh someone waiting for me now who could that be I wonder…._suddenly flash backs of stellar came flasing into his mind.

_stellar could it be?nah I think its just one of my old friends or maybe…well all I could do is wait…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wow crack crack yes I finished the second chappie WOOT! As usual pls RxR till nest time!


	3. meeting something new part 2

Thanks to my friends ideas I finally finished this WOOT!

Disclaimer for all the others and this one :I do not own GS or GSD ok!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Beep beep beep beep ….WAKE UPPPPPP' shinn's alarm clock sounded.

'whoa AHHH,THUMMPP!owwwwwwww' shinn wailed in pain as he got up from the floor.

'HEY SHINN YOU GOT TO GO NOW THE SHUTTLE'S WAITING FOR YOU!' kira yelled at the top of his lungs.

_Huh whats the time…oh my gosh im gonna be late_ shinn grabbed his cothes and went for the showers.

_Yesh it's a long time since I went to PLANTS and the shuttles free yesh!_ The red haired kiddo dragged his luggage out of the door and down the stairs.

**Back at PLANTS**

'where are we you jerk!its so creepy here!' the blonde questioned while ugging her husband thightly.

'don't worry honey this is where Mwu and Murrue lives see that Condominium over there that's where they live.'the blue haired gentleman replied.

'oh…ok' the blonde answered in fear.

"Knock! knock!" athrun knocked on the cold icy door.

'see told you this was a bad idea!' cagalli rebelled as she tugged athrun's shirt to leave.

'ermm sorry about that I was cooking lunch ok wait a sec ok!' a familiar voice yelled back.

'Click clock chick ching slide slick dong!'Mwu opened all the locks and slid the door open.

'yo sup athrun come in please come in…'

'don't mind if I do, its shivering out here!' athrun replied as he loked into cagalli's amber orb's.

'wow you sure got a nice place here!' cagalli commented.

'ah no time to talk jibberish, quick get that torch light over there.' Mwu said.

'beep!beep! please verify Identification number…'a computerized voice said.

'verification number 32456.'Mwu replied.

'Oh MY GOSH….your house has a quality security system man!' cagalli dropped her jaws.

'thanks cags.' Murrue came out of the blue and replied.

'prepare for suspension to basement.' the computerized voice said again.

'WT… your..' cagalli's voice got cut of.

'no bad words cag….' athrun scolded her in a nice voice.

'HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO CONTROL ME!' the blonde yelled.

'well…your husband…' athrun replied.

**BACK AT ORBS SHUTTLE BAY**

'all passenger's report to shuttle bay now…, I repeat all passenger's report to shuttle bay now.. 'a computerized voice said.

'what now its only…oh my gosh better run now' the red haired teenager said.

Shinn picked up his luggage and went in the shuttle._ Ahhhh I just cant wait!_

**AT MWU'S HOUSE**

'ok quick get in here, go on quickly you guys! You too Murrue dear …' Mwu said.

'hey Mwu you promised not to tell them..' Murrue blushed redder than an apple.

'whoa you guys are married!cool!' cagalli blurted out unsuspectedly.

'And we have a boy too!' Mwu blurted out too.

'oi!see some kind of husband you are!' Murrue yelled angrily at him.

'so where's… the kid?' cagalli questioned then giggled a little.

'here is Ben our ..child' Murrue carried a baby out of her jacket.

'ohhhh she's soooo cute she looks so much like you..' cags tickled the baby.

'can we go now….you im bored here…' athrun complained.

'yes yes thanks athrun, ok everybody into the shuttle….' Mwu said.

'huh…wait where is this shuttle going to?' cagalli asked.

'oh Berlin ,on earth why?' Mwu replied.

'WHATTTT!' athrun and cagalli yelled.

'whoa whats up with that?' Mwu asked.

'awww man better call shinn..' athrun flipped open his phone.

'hello shinn you there?' 'yes, speaking…' 'its athrun change of plans k take the shuttle to Berlin k…Gotta go bye!' upon hearing that shinn suddenly remembered the destruction of Berlin.

'so Mwu why do we need to go to Berlin with shinn ?'cagalli asked

'oh we need to know where he buried her, and only he knows…'Mwu replied.

5 hours later….

Shinn meets the guys at the shuttle bay at Berlin.

'hey shinn why the long face man? helloooo you there?' cagalli asked.

'shut up cags! This place is you know what to him ok!you really gotta learn your manners..'athrun said.

'nah its ok, lemme guess you wanna know where stellar is buried ,fine shes at the Berlin lake can I go now?' shinn asked in a cold tone.

'im sorry but no, you have to bring me there cause its like my first time here I don't know my way around.' Mwu said

ok ok to cut this short , the got stellar out of the lake brought her to the cloning centre and cloned her.

At the cloning centre

Stellar's eyes opened slowly and the first thing she saw was shinn sleeping on a chair next to her bed.

'shinn? its stellar here, hello stellar wants to see shinn a lot..' stellar managed to say.

'huh, stellar you've woke up already ,I know your muscles feel numb but don't worry it takes a while for it to get normal ok..'shinn said as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Then kira came in the room, when stellar saw him she suddenly had flash backs of him.

'no, no, stellar don't want to die , no stellar wont die stellar cant die'stellar cried out and started going paranoid.

'don't worry shinn protect stellar shinn will protect stellar, I have failed once but I wont fail again…'shinn whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

Ok to cut the story short again they went home happily…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Trail Version of next chappie..

'ding.. dong ..ding.. dong'the door bell rings.

'stellar ill answer it ok!' he yelled across the house.

When he opened the door came a tall man .

'does stellar live here?'the tall man asked.

'yes she lives here, shes in her roo…'before he could finish stellar runs in the living room.

'oh nick come see stellar ,stellar very happy too!' stellar gasped when she saw the tall man at the door.

'what you know him stellar!'shinn asked out of question.

'of coarse she knows me ,we are engaged…'the tall man replied.

Shinn immediately dropped the mug on the floor…..

READ ON TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------as usual pls RxR, and I might not be updating for awhile….


End file.
